Bubbles
by Quin
Summary: Bobby/Remy slash. (I dug up some of my older stuff.) Bobby just wants to blow bubbles...


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Not Bobby, not Remy, not even Scott, though

I really don't know what I'd do with him if he *was* mine. I seriously doubt that anybody is

planning to send me any money for writing this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*Whooosh*

Bobby Drake watched the stream of rainbow bubbles drift away and sighed in contentment.

There was nothing, Bobby reflected, quite like blowing bubbles. It was fun, it was relaxing, and

best of all, it caused Scott to give him dirty looks while mumbling under his breath about

'juvenile behavior.'

  
  


Bobby was so engrossed in bubble creation that he didn't notice the other man making a beeline

for him until a pair of arms slipped around his waist and warm lips brushed his ear

  
  


"Mon cher..."

  
  


"GAAAAAH!!"

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Remy! You startled me!"

  
  


"Obviously. Y' so cute when y' bein childish....come upstairs?"

  
  


"What? Now?"

  
  


"Ah, mon couer..mmmmm-BLEEEAHH"

  
  


"What did you do THAT for?"

  
  


"You did dat on purpose!"

  
  


"I don't remember telling you to kiss the bubble wand.."

  
  


"You stuck it in my *hic* mouth...*hic*???"

  
  


"OH! Cool! You blew bubbles without a wand!"

  
  


"Wonderful. How do I *hic* stop??"

  
  


"Cool!"

  
  


*HIC*

  
  


"I wanna do that!"

  
  


"Bobby! Non! Don' st-*hic* stick it....in your *sigh*"

  
  


"Blleeeeaagh! Why didn't you tell me it tasted that bad?!" *ptuu* 

  
  


"Would y' have l-*hic* listened?"

  
  


"Well, no, Probably *hic* n...Hey! I did it! *HIC* Look! Bubbles!"

  
  


*sigh* *hic*

  
  


*hic* "Cool!"

  
  


*HIC*

  
  


*hic* "Cool!"

  
  


----ten minutes later----

  
  


"This isn't *hic* that much fun anymore..."

  
  


"Y' t'ink?"

  
  


*hic* "Oh no! The bubbles are gone!" *hic*

  
  


"Bobby, Why are y' *HIC* lookin' at the bubble wand like dat..y' not gonna..."

  
  


"Yuck! *Phppt* *p-tui* "Why did I do that?"

  
  


"Y' askin' me?"

  
  


*hic* "The bubbles are back!"

  
  


"Bobby, I t'ink y' de cutest t'ing on *hic* two legs, but sometimes I worry about y' sanity."

  
  


*hic* "Umm, okay, how do I *hic* stop now?"

  
  


"I asked first."

  
  


"How about holding our breath?"

  
  


*hic* "Tried dat, while y' were runnin' around chasin' bubbles. A b*hic* bubble came out my

nose."

  
  


"Water?" *hic*

  
  


"Let's head for de kitchen."

  
  


_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Scott "Cyclops" Summers was feeling rather proud of himself. He'd made his own grilled cheese

sandwich, all by himself! Jean hadn't helped at all! Well, except for briefly popping into his head

to remind him to grease the skillet. But that didn't count.

  
  


He looked up as the door opened, and blinked. It was Bobby and Remy, and Bobby seemed to

be...holding his breath? In fact he was slowly turning purple.

  
  


"Cher? Y' can breathe."

  
  


Scott looked from one to the other. Remy was frowning. Bobby was gasping for air. "What's

going on?"

  
  


"Well, You see *gasp* Remy kissed my wand and-"

  
  


Scott turned bright red and interrupted hastily, "Look, I don't really want to know. Forget I

asked."

  
  


Bobby stared and then looked increasingly nonplussed. "Remy? Why do all straight people

always think that ninety percent of what I say has a dirty alternate meaning?"

  
  


"Dey have rich fantasy lives cher, it helps them cope wit' not gettin' any."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


Scott choked on his grilled cheese. "Hey!"

  
  


Remy ignored him. Pointedly. "Cher! Y' haven' hicupped once since we came in!"

  
  


"Hey! You're right! Neither have y-*hic*"

  
  


"Hmmm. Spoke too soon."

  
  


Scott choked again as a stream of bubbles wafted from Bobbys mouth and across the table.

"What the-never mind. I don't want to know."

  
  


Remy watched bemused as Bobby gulped water straight from the faucet. "Bobby? I t'ink mine are

gone." pause. "Oui, dey gone. I'm goin' on upstairs. Join me when yours're gone?"

  
  


Bobby nodded somewhat awkwardly and watched out of the corner of his eye as Remy turned to

go.

  
  


Remy paused at the door and leered back at his lover, "And Cher?"

  
  


"Uh?"

  
  


"Bring de bubble soap."

  
  


Scott headed for the outside door chanting, "I don't want to KNOW. I don't want to KNOW."

quietly to himself.

  
  


Bobby just grinned.

  
  


~The End~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
